


~When you feel like letting go~

by rayskaskriivaa



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanfic for Fanart, Fluff, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: Slowly fading awayYou're lost and so afraidWhere is the hope in a world so cold?Looking for a distant lightSomeone who could save a lifeYou're living in fear that no one will hear your criesCan you save me now?I am with youI will carry you through it allI won't leave you, I will catch youWhen you feel like letting go'Cause you're not, you're not alone~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~RED - Not Alone





	~When you feel like letting go~

It was a late night. Ratchet was the only one awake, according to his knowledge. He had gone through the normal everyday tasks; check the energon storage, list the necessary repairs to be done, turn off the lights from where they aren't needed... The usual stuff. Here they were not using energon to boost their base up, but there could never be too much of it nowadays. Ratchet himself had minimized his portion of energon so others could have more. 

Ratchet was at the end of his tour, he came to the command center. His computers were still on, he never shut them down in case of an emergency. Ratchet approached the computer and started typing in his report of the energon storage. 

The silence was broken when heavy footsteps started echoing and began closing in to his direction. Ratchet didn't need to look or even guess; he was very familiar with those steps. Optimus walked past him and towards the little infirmary corner in the main hall.   
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ratchet questiones, but got no answers. He wasn't worried yet. Optimus sat down with as little noise as possible.

"I've already done the chores, and planning on getting some recharge myself", Ratchet continued and took a step away from the computers. His optics followed the scan he had just started, but he turned to look at his leader as he came closer.  
"I'll just wait for this scan to finish before-..." Ratchet began, but stopped in the middle of his sentence. He stood a short distance away from Optimus, who was sitting on a sick berth. 

The leader had his upper body bend forward and head hanging from his shoulders. His arms were wrapped around himself. Ratchet knew what was going on. Every bot had their limits, and Optimus' had been crossed a long time ago. And when that happened he needed Ratchet.

Every once in a while he needed to just sit down and breathe. He needed Ratchet to remind him of who he was. He needed a moment where he wasn't a Prime, but just Optimus who needed a friend to hold him. 

Ratchet was more than glad to help Optimus, in any case, anytime. He approached him, took a place between his legs and grabbed his bigger arms softly. He lifted them up by his elbows, Optimus' servos clenching his sturdy shoulders. Optimus leaned his helm against the medic's chest, the soft light of his blue optics illuminating on Ratchet's front. 

Ratchet held him by his arms and narrowed his optics. He'd let Optimus be like this for as long as he needed. They didn't talk, they didn't need to. There was no rush. There was nothing to fear. Ratchet would be there for his old friend, always.

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic is written about one of my fanarts in DeviantArt. Here's the link:  
> http://ray-diamond.deviantart.com/art/TFP-OP-Ratchet-When-you-feel-like-letting-go-654134773


End file.
